


Hiding Out

by YappiChick



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crichton's hiding, Rygel loses more than his royal robe and Aeryn is trying to understand what the frell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in Season 1 or 2. Take your pick.

Somehow after the day she had, Aeryn wasn't surprised to walk into her quarters and see Crichton crouched beside her bed, doing a pathetic job of hiding.

"Get out of my room."

"Shhh!" he hissed as he ducked lower. "I'm seeking shelter until the wrath of Rygel has passed."

Her curiosity got the best of her. "What did you do now?" she sighed.

He looked at her guiltily before holding out his hands. Rygel's robe --and undergarments-- were in them.

"You took his clothes?" She crossed her arms and considered him for a second. "I don't know how things are done on earth, but it is rather impolite to leave right after the act, let alone take the person's clothes."

Crichton shot up from the ground and shook his head emphatically. "Whoa! Whoa! You think Rygel and I...no, no, no. You've got it all wrong." He strode across the room to stand in front of her. "He lost his clothes playing strip poker."

Aeryn scrunched up her nose, confused. "What does a tool to stoke fires have to do with Rygel being naked?"

"Not that kind of poker. It's a game we have back on earth. Each time you lose, you have to take off a piece of your clothing." He shrugged. "It helps kill some time."

"Kill some time?" As if there wasn't enough to do on Moya.

"Yes, you know...relax, have some downtime." He took a step closer to her, entering her personal space. "Wanna play?" he leered.

A smug smile spread over her lips. "Well, that depends, Crichton. How do you feel about losing?"

He grinned widely. "That’s the best part of playing strip poker with you." he said, leaning close to her ear. "Even if I lose, we’d both end up winning."


End file.
